Stalia Drabbles
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: A collection of Stalia one shots I wrote on my tumblr, some are requests, some are just ones I thought of at the time, I hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

**Stalia drabble #1.**

( _This is a one shot I wrote about Stiles and Malia going to a lacrosse game and Malia wearing Stiles extra lacrosse shirt because he wants her too)_

Malia Tate takes off her hoodie as she feels the sun come out, she smiles softly, as she watches her boyfriend, Stiles, run across the field, where the Beacon Hills lacrosse team was warming up for their second lacrosse game of the season and Malia was watching, her boyfriend warm up with Scott, he's is already sweaty, she thinks with a light giggle as she gives him a thumb's up sign, as he smiles at her, returning the thumbs up sign.

She can't help but feel a light feeling in her chest as he mouths: "Nice shirt."

Malia feels a light blush on her cheeks as she looks down at his extra jersey she was wearing, on the back is his number, above that was stitched, and the red and white colors matched her black shirt, and flats, as she sits cross legged on the bleachers, her short hair braided in an updo, Lydia helped her with it, of course.

Her mind flashes back to the morning, as she sits on Stile's bed in his t-shirt, as he snores soundly next to her.

"Come on Stiles, you have to get up, you have a game today!." She says in an exasperated sigh, waking up Stiles could be a chore sometimes but she couldn't deny how cute her boyfriend looked sleeping soundly, a light grin on his face, she almost wondered what that frantic brain of his was dreaming of. He makes no movement, and she sighs, leaning closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body against her.

"Come on." She says louder, as she shakes him, and he groans, breathing out of his nose, as he mumbles something under his breath, and she rolls her eyes, as she places her hands down on his chest.

"Stiles, come on, if I'm going to watch a whole lacrosse game today, you better not suck!" She says slightly frustrated that her boyfriend wasn't even close to getting up, and they had to be at the game in thirty minutes.

"Wont.. suck." He mumbles, and she can't help but smile, as she shakes him again, at his sleepy talk nonsense.

"Stiles." She growls, feeling her blue eyes come out, and he opens one eye to see his girlfriend, looming over him, her eyes turning slightly blue, and she feels his heart race pick up at this, and she feels a little guilty, as she watches him.

"Sorry, but glad you're awake now." She jokes lightly, as she punches his shoulder playfully, he groans, as he sits up, and then looks at his watch, and she watches as his face turns from relaxed to full on panic.

"Oh my god, we have to be there in less then thirty!" He exclaims as he sleepily throws off his covers, stumbling around in his socks and blue plaid boxers, Malia laughs lightly, as she follows him around the room, his heart beat rises higher and higher, as he frantically looks through his room for his gear and his clothes.

Slowly, Malia walks over to him, her steps are quiet, as she gently takes her face in his, her warm hands on his cheeks, as she stares into his eyes.

"Calm down your gear is downstairs, I packed it in your bag last night, and your shirt is sitting on your dresser." She says softly, as she grins at him, and his wide eyes dim down, as his face relaxes, and he lets out a sigh of relief, as he kisses her softly, smiling.

"I have the best girlfriend, ever!" He shouts, as he pulls back and looks into her eyes, not knowing how lucky he got to find her, she always did stuff like this for him, and it made him feel great.

"Yeah, yeah." She jokes, but she's happy he feels this way, she loves him so much, and does things for him out of love, and she's glad he knows this. He smiles softly, as he starts to leave but then he turns around, looking at her.

"What?" She asks, as she stands there, not sure why he's looking at her.

"What are you wearing today?" He asks, as he stands there, and she's kind of caught of guard by the question.

"Um, probably jeans and t-shirt." She mumbles, as he stares at him, but he shakes his head, as he walks over to her.

"Malia, if I ask you to do something will you do it?" He asks, and she automatically nods her head yes, but then stares at him confused.

"We're not going to kill someone, are we?" She asks, as she raises her eyebrows at him, and he laughs softly, shaking his head.

"It's just..I'd feel really great today if you wore my jersey for luck." He whispers, as he looks down, and she feels her heart light up as he looks at her bashful boyfriend, he wants her to wear his jersey? She feels her heart warm up, as she looks at him, he stares back up at her, smiling softly, as he smooths back her short brown hair.

"Of course I will, Stiles." She whispers, as she leans up and gives him a quick kiss, and he smiles lovingly at her, as he nods his head, accepting her answer, and she hears his heart beat pick up, as he leaves the room, she quickly dresses in his jersey, pulling it over her head, it's a good fit, and it makes her feel warm inside that she's carrying a piece of her boyfriend with her, she smiles wide as she slips on her skirt, and flats, already ready.

Stiles comes in five seconds later with his gear on, and his lacrosse helmet in his other hand, and she skips to him happily as they smile at each other, and he holds onto her hand, as she intertwines their fingers, loving the way his hand always seems to fit in hers.

"Let's go kick some ass." She says, and he laughs, as he grabs his stick from the door, and walks out with her to the game.

After the game, he throws his arm around her, and she gladly accepts the kiss across her temple, as they walk away from the lacrosse field.

"Told you, you would kick ass." She says, as he smiles down at her, and they walk back to his jeep.

"Only because my girl was wearing my shirt." He says, as he grins wide, and he kisses her softly, her heart beats louder at the mention of his girl, as she kisses his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms along her waist, as he pulls her closer, her hands in the back of his hair, and she can't help but think how lucky she is to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stalia Drabble #2**

 _(I honesty wasn't impressed with how they handled Stalia this season, too much unnecessary angst, even though I live for the angst lol but this is an alternate version for the episode 5x09, where Malia watches the dread doctor's kill Beth, her classmate, and how Stiles should of went after Malia who was clearly very upset, this is written in her P.O.V, I hope you enjoy it!)_

"Malia, hey, what happened?" Stiles asks me, as I pace down the hall, everything seems in slow motion, as I watch people walk down the halls, talking to their friends, unaware that their life is in danger, I look at Stiles, my boyfriend, as he gently takes his warm hands in mine, and I look at him, a blank sad expression on my face, as he asks me what's wrong again.

Everything, my mind screams at him, I just watched someone die, again, and there was nothing I could do about it, Stiles, I feel so damn helpless, I want to save these failed experiments, their lives mean something to me.

"I hate this." I say, and I hear my voice, it sounds weak, and Stiles stares at me, still holding my hands, as people walk by us, looking at us, I'm sure, but all I focus on is his brown eyes, a sadness settles in my chest, as he looks at me, confused.

"I hate losing like this, I'm not like Scott." I say softly, as I stare into his eyes, and Stiles's face doesn't change from shocked, as he looks at me, and I feel the sadness come out, knowing that I'm on the verge of tears from this incident I just saw.

"I can't deal with another, body." I say, keeping my eyes on his, showing him that I'm completely saddened by what just happened, being vulnerable again, as I wait for him to respond, he stares at me, still in shock, as I say the last part of my speech.

"Another failure." I say softly, as I close my eyes briefly, seeing Beth, the girl from my class in my mind, before the dread doctor's crushed her skull, how helpless she looked, how sad, and alone, and I shake that image from my mind, as I walk away from Stiles, slowly, my arms by my side, but I'm surprised when I hear his heavy footsteps following me, as I feel the tears stray down my cheeks.

"Malia, wait!" He says, as he catches up with me, and I don't turn around, by now the hallway is empty, and I can hear his thudding heart against his chest, just the two of us here, alone.

My lips tremble, as my vision starts to blur from the mass of tears coming out of my body, my heart breaking for Tracy and Beth, they were so young, why them? why did they have to die? I feel my hands tremble in fists, at my sides, as Stile's lightly touches my back with his hand, his touch provides warmth and comfort.

"Malia, please don't go." I hear his pleading voice say to me, as I close my eyes, I finally turn around, and his face softens from the pain as he looks into my brown eyes, gently wiping the tears from my face.

"I know it's not fair, what they are doing with these kids." He says softly.

"And I'm sorry you had to watch one of them die again, I know it's hard, but I'm here for you, Mal, I'm always here for you." He whispers, as his warm hands wrap around me slowly, and I close my eyes, leaning my head against his chest, and I cry, I cry slowly, and I feel Stiles's arms wrap around me tightly, as he kisses the side of my head, allowing me to cry, cry for all the lost souls, and all the pain these doctor's were bringing into our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

One Last Dance

 _(this is a one shot that I want for them to put in the show, of Stalia dancing and finding their way back to each other for prom, I hope you enjoy it!)_

"Come on, one dance." Stiles begs me, but I shake my head, staying my butt at the table, I feel ridiculous in this prom dress, the heels digging into my skin, as I tap my hand against the decorated table to the beat of the music.

I didn't dance, that wasn't my thing, but Stiles over here and begging me like this, I hate to admit it but it made me want to grab his awaiting hand and go out there for awhile.

"No, Stiles, I don't feel like dancing right now." I say, as I grab the fruity punch, raising it to my lips.

"Well, you look really beautiful, tonight." He says softly, as he sits next to me, and I stare at him, my heart doing little flip flops off rhythm as I smile lightly at his words.

I scan my brown eyes down his tux, he does look very handsome tonight, but ever since I got back from the trip to find my mother, the desert wolf things hadn't been right between us, especially when he found out Theo had tagged along.

I didn't even want to come to the prom I was so upset about the things I had found out about my mother, all leads were dead, and I really just wanted to kill her at this point, get it over with, so I never have to be reminded of her and what she did to my only family.

"All I'm saying is one last dance, Malia, and then I'll let you walk away, if that's what you want." He whispers, as he sticks out his hand, and I look back at his hand, and then into his face, I see the hidden pain in his eyes, but his mouth smiles softly towards me. The truth is, I didn't want to walk away, I never wanted to end things with him, we were just in a bad place, in a bad time, but now things should be better, so why weren't they?

I look up into Stiles's brown eyes, looking for the answers, but all I feel towards him is that same tug of love I felt in eichen house when I took a chance and kissed him, and he kissed me back, so why not take a risk now?

I gently reach out and grab his hand, and I almost feel his sigh in relief in my bones, as I stand up, smoothing out my black dress, he twists me around so that I'm facing him, and we walk onto the florescent lit dance floor.

As soon as we depart to the dance floor, the music changes, a soft ballad.

 _"Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey."_

I look up into Stiles brown eyes, their gleaming, as he pulls me closer to his chest, his left hand intertwining with mine, as I wrap my arm around his neck, holding him closer to me, his warmth sends shivers up my spine. He grabs our intertwined hands, holding them close to his beating heart, and I lean my head into the soft crook of his neck, we sway back and forth.

 _"And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head."_

His heart beat changes from slow to fast in one second, as I close my eyes, counting each beat it feels so good to be close to him as I am now, I hadn't really thought about this in a long time, how much I missed his warm body intertwining with mine, keeping m _e_ warm on the coldest of nights, how much I missed him while I was away, this is the only time I allow myself to think about that, as his thumb brushes against my knuckles.

 _"And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours."_

I finally allow myself to look up from his neck, his brown eyes are so filled with love as he gazes down at me, and I find myself memorized by them, I can't look away, as I think about the song lyrics that just came into my ears. I'm certain that I'm yours. I was, I know Stiles and I love each other, I know we will always protect each other, what's broken can be fixed.

I feel tears in my eyes, and Stiles pulls me closer, his thumbs resting against my cheek bones.

"Shh, no crying on prom night." He jokes lightly, as he brushes a soft tear from my eye, and I laugh quietly, as more light tears flow down my cheeks, he didn't understand, I want to try again.

"I l-love you." I choke out, and his brown eyes widen, but their soon relaxed, as he smiles wide, nodding his head.

"I thought we agreed not to act like a cliche couple." He whispers, as he sets his lips down on mine, and I know he was saying he loved me too, I kiss him back, as I wrap my hands around his neck, and he pulls me closer by my waist, I gently run my fingers through his hair, and he deepens the kiss, slowly, we break apart, breathing hard, I brush my nose against his.

"I'm surprised you didn't stomp on my feet." I joke lightly, and he laughs, closing his eyes.

"I.. actually picked up some dancing classes." He says in a serious tone, as he opens his eyes, and I stare at him surprised.

"Wow, my boyfriend learning to dance." I say, as I poke him lightly in the ribs.

He smiles at me, as he brushes my cheek with the pad of his thumb, and I feel the warmth from his body radiating off me, and I smile back at him.

Suddenly his face turns somber, as he stares at me.

"If you ever want to talk about your mom." He starts to say, but I lean in and kiss his cheek softly.

"Tonight, I promise." I say, not wanting to ruin this perfect moment with the details of my estranged mother.

"Does that mean you're coming over?" He asks, and he can't hide the dorky smile on his face.

I smooth back his hair from his eyes, nodding my head.

"Yes, I'm coming over." I say, as I wrap my arms around his neck again, and he holds me again by the waist, we sway back and forth until the end of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Stalia getting into a fight over Theo's prying eyes on Malia, and Malia rushes out on Stiles upset, he chases after her and tries to calm her down)_

"I saw the way he was looking at you today." Stiles says as he sits up in bed one night, they had just gotten ready for bed, and Malia was resting in his arms peacefully, until Stiles started shifting in bed again, and Malia asked him what's wrong.

Malia runs her fingers through her brown hair, sitting up along with him, she studies her boyfriend, the way his fists are slightly tight, and he reeks of anxiety, she moves closer to him.

"There's nothing going on between us, you know this." She says softly, as she tries to calm him down with a light pat on the back, but he moves away from her, acting like her touch is pure acid.

"No, I'm sorry.. it's just.. what you said earlier in the year, about him being attractive.." He says softly, as he throws the covers off him, but leans against the bed frame, still sitting up.

Malia eyes him in a skeptical way, raising her eyebrows at him, she moves closer, and she actually sees him flinch, she feels her heart beat pick up in slight anger, how could Stiles think she meant something about it?

"Look, you know I was joking, Stiles, I would never do anything to hurt you." She whispers softly, as she tries to touch his back again, but he moves her hand off his skinny body.

"I mean the way he was looking at you, like you were a piece of meat." He says, and she's surprised when she hears a light growl in his always pleasant voice.

"Just let it go, okay? there's nothing going on.." She says, trying to calm him down with her words, since her touches weren't going to do anything.

"I won't calm down Malia, I don't like it, call me obsessive, but you're MY girlfriend, not Theo's." He says, as he finally stands up, she rises up with him, counting his every move, he seems angry, and when he gets angry he's very unpredictable.

Stiles eyes his girlfriend for a second, she seems angry, the way her eyebrows are raised in his direction, she probably though he was being ridiculous, but he didn't think he was, he thought he was making perfect sense, he didn't like Theo hounding around Malia like he's been recently.

"I heard about you two in the library, and driving lessons." There's a more bitter then angry tone to his voice, but finally, she finds something she can hurt him right back about, because he was hurting her right now with his accusing.

"Well, at least he was there for me, unlike you." She says, staring at him, her mouth in a firm line, and she sees his face go slack for a second, as if he's reconsidering this battle he just talked himself into, but then she sees his brown eyes go hard, and his face pinch up, as he stares at her, and she knows she just stepped into a war zone with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that my girlfriend didn't stop me from killing Donovan so that I didn't have to live through the pain of that." He says, his voice is like steel, and it sends unwanted tingles down Malia's spine, she hears his heart beat quicken.

"That's a lie! I called you, twice! and you never responded, and you never came home, and I was worried sick!" She yells, still standing up next to the bed.

He shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck, another nervous habit of his, she thinks, as she sits down on the end of the bed with a huff, he doesn't say anything for awhile, but then he turns to her, his brown eyes staring into her's.

"Well, how'd you like it if I started flirting with Lydia? or if Lydia started flirting with me, it wouldn't feel good, now would it?" He yells back, as he stays standing, crossing his arms over his white shirt.

Malia's jaw ticks as she stares at him, she feels her eyes turning blue, and he watches as his girlfriend's eyes shift in the dark, her hands balled at her sides, he just had to bring Lydia into this, Lydia shouldn't even be a problem with them, but why deep down does the mention of her name send Malia into a frenzy. (I'm not saying Lydia is their problem, I just wanted to even the playing field)

Suddenly, she's up in his face, her eyes still blue, even though he is scared Stiles doesn't back down, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"You know what? I'm done." She says in a sad tone, as she sinks down, and suddenly all the anger he was feeling disappears, as he watches his girlfriend start to walk out the door, and he hears the most saddest thing he's ever heard: Her strangled breaths as she cries.

He feels his heart soften, as he runs after her, but she runs faster.

"Malls, wait, I didn't mean it!" He says, as he runs a bit faster, soon their out on the street, it's raining, and their both getting wet, but Stiles doesn't care if he catches hypothermia right now he really wants to apologize to Malia for his childish behavior, Lydia or Theo, they don't matter to them, they shouldn't, their the past, but Stiles sees a promising future with Malia, and he was going to fix his mistake right now. He loves her.

"Malls, please." He begs, and Malia finally turns around in the pouring rain, her brown hair whipping into her face, as she stares at him, angry, her jaw is clenched, she stares at her boyfriend, the one who just broke her heart not even ten seconds ago, it wasn't even the fact he mentioned Lydia, it was the fact that he didn't trust her enough to be around Theo, that he thought something was going on there.

"What?" She asks, angry, as she stares at him, his face seems lost, as if he just realized he made the biggest mistake in his life, because he has.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." He says softly, as he walks closer to her, and she wipes the tears from her eyes, as she sniffles, but the tears still fall, and her heart still feels cold.

"I'm stupid, I say stupid things all the time, and I'm really sorry I hurt you like that, it's just.. I was jealous..do you remember when you said you didn't have much experience in things like relationships that one day we got locked in at the hospital?" He adds, as he studies her face, his face is wet also, from the rain, and his clothes are soaked through, he shivers lightly, trying to get her to remember.

She nods her head slowly.

Of course I remember, she thinks, and a faint smile crosses her lips, but disappears from his vision.

"Well, I'm the same with relationships, Malia, I don't have much practice in them, I know we both don't, but I don't want to fight with you, these people of our pasts, or even present, they shouldn't matter, we should trust each other, and I do trust you, I always have, so will you please come back inside and grace me your presence in my bed?" He asks, as he gently grabs her face.

His hands are cold, and slightly shaking, but his thumbs feel warm as they press against her cheeks, and she feels her heart beat fast as the warmness he's giving her. She considers his words, it was normal to fight in relationships, a magazine had told her, and it was good if "your man" was jealous, it showed he cared, and she knew Stiles cared about her, of course he did, he always has.

She smiles softly as she gets on her toes like a coyote and kisses him, he seems shocked at first, but then he slowly kisses her back, her hands threading in his hair, as the rain pours down on them in droplets.

Their both content as they head back inside, and Malia has forgiven Stiles, agreeing that no one else should matter except each other, Malia watches as Stiles peels off his shirt, and grabs two shirts from his drawer, one black, and one green, he tosses the green one to Malia, and he watches as she sheds off her pink t-shirt, and throws the green one on, she climbs into bed with him, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, as she nestles into the crook of his arm, and he strokes her brown hair, listening to her heartbeat, and all is right in his world again.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Derek is overprotective of Malia because she's dating stiles {Au AU for season 7 in which Stiles might be void again whoops, and I just love anything dark, so this is going to have void stiles in it, I really hope you enjoy this lol)**

 **P.S: I miss Derek so much.**

Malia's coming around the corner of the hallway when she stops dead in her tracks, she sighs, as she walks closer to the person that made her stop dead in her tracks, Derek Hale, her uncle."Hey." She greets him casually as she starts to walk past him, her shoulder barely brushes his when he puts his hand up."No so fast, Malia." He says, and she stops, trying to roll her swallows a groan, and faces him, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"Derek, I'm fine." She adds, with a slight pout but he shakes his head, backing off a little, as he creates a space between watches her uncle's expression change from easy going to downright worried, his black eyebrows raised.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He says in a caring tone, and she turns around, sighing.

"Stiles wouldn't hurt me, I know him." She says, grabbing her book from her open locker, and slams it shut.

"Now, I suggest you get out of here, before people ask you to substitute a class, speaking of class, I have to get to it, so I'll see you later, okay?" She asks, staring at her slightly sad uncle, she feels a little bad for him, and sighs inwardly, she really could of treated him nicer, he was just trying to protect her.

She walks down the hall, and into her history class where she sits next to Stiles, his smiles at her, but notices her less them enthusiastic expression. The teacher marks her down as late and she turns away, looking at the chalkboard, she doesn't want to talk about it right now, but she can still feel Stiles's concerned eyes on her, she hopes Derek isn't right and there's something immoral going around in Stiles head, she peeks a glance at him, he seems fine, right now. But, she reminds herself that she is not a mind reader, and turns back towards the board, scrawling down the history notes.

She did know Stiles when he was void, he was a monster, but he still saved her, from Oliver, one of the mentally insane patients who tried to give her a labatomy with a drill gun, and Stiles still saved her, he was void then, but why did she get the feeling that things would be different this time around, either way she loves Stiles, and she's going to do anything she can to protect him from his darker side.

She shakes these silly thoughts from her mind, as she looks back at her scrawled notes, she turns to Stiles who's doodling in his notebook, his brown eyes raise to meet hers, but she notices something different in them, and as her curious brown eyes drift over his notes, she sees the Oni sign on them, her breath hitches in her throat as she looks back at his face,

It's calm and relaxed, but there's something sinister in his brown eyes, he slowly smiles at her, but it's not an easy going smile, it sends shivers through her spine, as she can't tear her eyes away from his face, she knows she's not looking at her boyfriend anymore, the boyish smile he always gave her, and his big brown eyes filled with love towards her, she knows now, as she peers closer at him, she's looking at the demon side of him, the Nogistune void, his dark smile is enticing her, as if he's telling her to come out to play, and she finds herself leaning into his handsome face, his eyes are slightly darker, as he studies her face, his lips upturned into a sinful smirk, the classroom disappears before them, and she feels her heart beat pick up, realizing they are back in the dusty basement of Eichen house where he saved her, his hands trail up her arm, and she shivers at the unexpected rush that goes down her spine.

He smirks lightly, as he leans in, their lips are about to brush, as her heart beats faster, suddenly she snaps out when she hears a thousand books snapping shut, she blinks twice, finding herself back in the classroom, her vision finally focuses and she sees Stiles staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Malia, are you okay?" He asks, as he touches her arm lightly.

She nods her head yes, but all she can think about was that crazy day dream, and the little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she never wanted it to end.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A stalia drabble where Malia is freezing because the power is out in Stiles's house, but he builds a fire by the fireplace and they lay there. Hope you enjoy it :) )**

* * *

"S-stiles." She breathes, sighing, her teeth chatter together, as her cold body shivers against the warm blankets, and Stiles holds onto her, nodding his head. The power was out again in his house, Stiles father blamed it on faulty wiring, since it was snowing outside, and it was only going to get worse, the snow blows outside, and she feels it in her bones, remembering how cold it was when she was a were-coyate, and now she has this warm body next to her, a certain feeling of joy spreads over her as she looks at Stiles, his teeth are chattering too, as he holds her closer.

He knew his girlfriend has the worst blood circulation ever since she turned back into a human over the summer, Scott helped her with the transition from were-coyate to human, but she still complained about her chilling bones.

He felt bad for her, as he got up, in his star war's boxers, pulling his hoodie off his naturally warm body, he wraps it around her, zipping it up all the way, hoping it will keep her a little warmer then usual.

"Where are you going?" She asks in a soft whisper, her cold hands are against my warm skin, and I shiver from the temperature change. She looks so beautiful in the pale moonlight of the open window, her eyes are slightly glowing blue, and I kiss her soft mouth, and she smiles into the kiss, as I pull away.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I say in a soft tone, and she nods, as she finally lets go of my hand, and I get up, taking one last longing look at her before, her head hits the soft pillow on my bed, and I see her bite her pink lip, as she shivers slightly, and I smile at her, as I exit the room.

Malia lays on the bed, trying to keep her cold hands between her legs, but it's useless as she doesn't feel them get warm, she grumbles lowly, wondering where her boyfriend went, she buries her face in his hoodie, inhaling is sweet scent of the shampoo he uses, she closes her eyes, imagining herself on a beach, the warm sand in between her toes, but she still feels cold, as she opens her eyes, sighing deep, she hops off the bed, entering the adjacent room from his, that had a little fireplace, Stiles didn't like to go in there that much, he was cryptic in his answers of to why, but Malia knew it had to be something about his mother.

He hears her tip-toeing feet against the cold hardwood floor, as he smiles lightly, remembering how coyote's always tip toe on their helpless victim, not wanting to be seen. He slowly turns to find Malia in his over large sweat shirt, her long hair is a mess against her shoulders, as she peers at what he's doing, leaning closer, he pats the spot right next to him, and she sits down where he says, as his hands work away at the wood he found in the back room.

He loves this place, it's where he and mother exchanged stories, where she'd brush her slender fingers across his face, as she held his small toddler body in her lap, he'd squirm under her warm, motherly touch, wanting to play with her, but she'd always tell him that is was bed time, so his body would go slack into her lap, as she would start to tell him a bed time story, and he'd stared up into his mother's face, it was so animated as she told the cliche stories. This was their place, his deft hands work on rubbing the two sticks together, his forehead breaking out into a sweat, as he tries to forgot about the painful memories of his mother.

Malia studies his tense expression and wonders what he's thinking about, his hands work at the sticks, until she sees a spark, and he throws the rest of the firewood in, the flames begin to catch, and he leans back, admiring his work, she wraps her arms around his waist from behind, snuggling into his warmth. But she also wanted to comfort him, let him know she is here, to listen, anytime he wants to talk.

His hands lay on top of hers, as he closes his eyes, smiling at her caring nature, he always cares for her, and he feels a warmth in his heart, as he smiles into the fire, his brown eyes opening slightly, as he rubs her cold hands wanting to get them as warm as he feels right now.

He feels her smile against the exposed skin of his neck, as she leans down, and kisses the space between his ear, and he grabs lightly, setting in front of the fire on his lap, his arms entangled in hers, you wouldn't be able to tell where he begins and she ends. They sit there, not talking, and Stiles know she's warm because she sighs as she watches the fire, and leans back against him.

He doesn't want to talk about his mom, she knows, she gently intertwines their fingers, wanting to make him feel good, as she smiles into the slight darkness.

"I feel a lot better now." She whispers, and she looks up to catch him smiling at her, his face is carefree now, as he leans down, his lips brushing against the side of her head, and she bites her lip, not being able to contain her soft smile.

They spend the rest of the night enjoying each others company, both content to just be around each other, as they watch the fire cackle in the dark room while the cold snow blows against the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Stalia drabble #7

 **Anon asked: Please do a drabble where Stiles is jealous of Lydia and Malia's friendship**

 **Thanks for the request, warning: a bit nsfw.**

* * *

"Alright, I'm out." Malia says as she grabs her purple backpack from Stiles's bed, she throws it over her shoulder, but Stiles grabs her by the waist as she walks past him, she grunts lowly, but stays in his warm embrace, blowing a few strands of wild hair out of her face.

"Where are you going?" He asks, nuzzling her warm neck with his nose, a shiver shoots down her spine, but she gently removes his arms from her waist, and turns to smile at him.

"Lydia's, she wants me to come help her pick out a formal dress for prom, I don't know why she wants my opinion but.. it's nice to have friends." She says, kind of thinking out loud in a daze, Stiles looks at his girlfriend, pouting slightly.

"I figured we could stay in tonight, order take out from your favorite place, and watch a movie or something." He says, his pout on his lips doesn't disappear.

Malia catches onto his mood, smiling lightly, but then stops because she knows Stiles will just deny her next assumption of his mood.

"It's just.. you've been spending a lot of time with Lydia." He says, looking at anywhere but her face, and Malia notices how his eyebrows raise, slightly, but she turns away before she can stifle a laugh.

"Someone's jealous." She murmurs under her breath and Stiles makes a slight coughing noise, that makes the situation even funnier, she turns towards him, smoothing her hair over her shoulders, he glances at her, his mouth slightly open, about to protest the notion she just said.

"Stiles it's okay, you can admit it." She says, as she turns away, grabbing her car key's from the adjacent wooden table, but he grabs her arm, softly, as he scoffs at the idea, turning her towards him, she looks into his soft brown eyes.

"I am not jealous, please." He says, rolling his light brown eyes, but she hears his heart beat pick up slightly, as she gives him a knowing glance, as to say I know you're lying.

"Okay, so I admit, this is not jealously but.. I want my Malia time, too." He says in the most pitiful voice, and she feels her heart soften as he holds her closer, kissing her neck softly, she bites her lip.

"But Lydia wants me to help her." She says in between gritted teeth, because the neck kissing felt too good, it had been awhile since they've been this intimate towards each other, she leans back against his chest.

"Just say you're sick, make up a lie." He says quickly, as he nips at the sensitive part of her flesh, and all her thoughts go out the window at that moment. She moans a low growl, but then snaps back to reality.

"She's going to… kill me." Malia says in between shallow breaths at the pleasure he's giving her, starts to move his hand, but he turns her around, pushing her against the wall in his room, and he stares into her eyes, they seem wild, and it's just making her want him more.

"Stiles…you know Lydia, she'll figure it out." She says breathless, but he puts a finger to her lips, and she stares into his lustful brown eyes, she missed this, she did miss him a lot, more then she realized.

"It'll be ok, just.. um.. tell her your car broke down." He says as he presses his lips urgently against hers, she kisses him back, holding onto his soft hair, she closes her eyes with his, as they make out against his wall, it's sending shivers down her spine, as he backs her up against the wall, and she can't remember a time where Stiles was this territorial with her, but she likes it. His hands go down her waist slowly, holding onto her butt, as she leans more against him, enjoying the immediate warmth he always brings her.

Suddenly, her phone rings in her, and she breaks the kiss, but not without hearing a low whine come from his throat, which she feels the same way, as she tries to catch her breath. His hands are still rubbing her sides, going lower, and she can't think as she presses talk on her phone.

"Hello." She says in the most logical way she can think of at this time, as her eyes roll back into her head, as he presses soft kisses along her collarbone, her hands shake slightly as they hold the phone.

"Where are you? it's been an hour!" Lydia says in her proper voice, and Malia opens her mouth a little, trying not to breathe too heavy, she knows Lydia is already mad at her, she tries to think about what Stiles said, but all she can think is how good his kisses feel going down her neck, his fingers fumble with the buttons on her shirt, and she leans back.

"Hello…" Lydia says, in her impatient voice, and Malia feels her face heat up, as her bottom lip shivers slightly.

"I.. my car broke down, I'm going through a tunnel.. " She makes the most obnoxious voices, and she knows Lydia is yelling over her, but she hangs up, throwing the phone against the wall, as she grabs Stiles by his waist, pushing him back on the bed, she lands on top of him.

"Damn you, Stilinksi." She whispers, as he grips her hips hard, and she leans down to kiss him, his warm hands roaming her body, going under her skirt, as he presses himself against him, and she moans at the contact.

Their heavy breathing fills the room, as undress each other, and do the thing they hadn't done in a long time.

After, Malia lays in Stile's arm and he holds her, stroking her brown hair with his fingertips.

"See, that wasn't so bad." He says with a slight smirk to his lips, as he kisses her shoulder, she gives him a small glare, as she shakes her head.

"It was worth it, Stiles, but.. Lydia is going to kill me." She says, as she bites her lip, thinking of how Lydia was going to be so mad tomorrow, but Stiles scoffs lightly, pulling her closer to him, and the worry fade, as he presses his lips to hers again.

"She'll get over it." He says softly, as he smirks, pulling her on top of him again, and she smooths her hair back, leaning down to kiss her boyfriend's awaiting lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stalia Drabble #8**

hannah-maebelle **asked: can you do a stalia fic where Stiles and Malia are reunited months after being apart, because The Desert Wolf captured her, please add fluff and angst.**

 **Of course I can, thanks for the request :)**

"MALIA." Stiles shouts, running over to her, Scott and him finally found her, and relief rushes through his veins, she looks awful, like they've been starving her, she falls to the ground, her hands are bloody, and her hair is a mess, and their are dark circles under her eyes, her body is slim, and her blue eyes slowly turn back to normal and she lays on the ground.

He's so happy to see her, that he immediately scoops her into his arms, holding her, hoping that she's not too weak, that he's not going to lose her today, he feels the tears rush down his cheeks, as he smooths back the dirt on her face, he's covered, in a mix between her mother, The Desert Wolf's and Malia's blood, he watches as The Desert Wolf falls, hopefully dead, he just saw the scene that took place, Malia finally killing her mother, and somehow he feels happy for her, she was out of her clutches forever.

He had been searching, for months for Malia, and now that he finally found her he couldn't be happier, he longed to tell her all the thoughts he held back that night in the car, where she picked him up after his jeep finally gave out, and he just walked away, after she told him that she loved him, and that it didn't matter he killed Donovan.

He looks down at her beautiful face, it's still, and he sees the soft freckles under her nose, he quickly checks her pulse, and he almost cries again when he finds it there, it's faint, but he feels the joy in his heart as he runs his hands down her arm, but then he slowly begins to panic, as he presses his finger to her wrist again.

"SCOTT, SCOTT SHE'S NOT BREATHING." He says when he feels no pulse, he's shaking under her, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he holds her closer, Scott rushes to them, feeling her heart beat, and he face begins to go slack, as he grabs Malia's hand, trying not take the pain away, Stiles sees his friend's attempts, and he almost considers praying to God at the moment, beg him to save her, he holds Malia's other hand.

"Come on, Mal, please wake up." He says in a soft whisper, and slowly, her face beings to animate, as she groans, and he almost shouts in excitement, and relief, he leans down and brushes his lips to her cool forehead, and she opens her eyes, and he forgot how beautiful they were.

"S-Stiles." She asks in a hoarse whisper, as she finally sees his face, and he nods his head, still holding onto her hand tightly, he doesn't even try to wipe the tears down his cheeks, she needed to know, she needed to know that he didn't want to live without her again, and that losing her would destroy him.

"Y-ou're safe, Malia." He says matching her hoarse whisper, his voice is shaking and hurts from crying so much, she squeezes his hand tightly, and he sees her face being to crumple too, her brown eyes filling with tears, as they drift down her cheeks, and he knows she has so much to say, but he shakes his head lightly, at her attempts to speak, holding her closer, and she clutches onto his jacket, until her knuckles turn white, and he thinks she's holding on so tight, because she's scared if she lets go he'll be gone again.

He leans down, and she presses her lips to her ear.

"Is my mother dead?" She asks, sniffling lightly in his ear, and he nods his head.

"She'll never hurt you again, it's okay, I'm here." He says softly, as he strokes her muddy brown hair, and she nods her head, cradling her head in his chest, and he knows by her shallow breathing that she's sleeping again, and he looks up at the sky, thanking the heavens that she's ok.

"I love you." He whispers, as he picks her up, and she snuggles into his chest, they make their way back to the van, and he holds her into the back, a blanket against her body, as he watches her sleep, and Scott drives them back home, and Stiles closes his eyes, glad that she's back where she belongs again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The List**

 _Anon asked: Stiles lists every thing he likes about Malia._

 _Warning: attempted stalia fluff ahead, also sorry if they are OOC._

* * *

Malia looks over at her brown eyed boyfriend, he's nose deep in his psychology book, as his eyebrows raise slightly at each word his eyes scan. She smiles lightly and leans closer to him, so that she's exactly in his line of vision, he closes the book softly, and looks up, a hint of curiosity in his smile.

"What are you reading?" She asks, as she tilts her head in his direction, and he sets down his psychology book to finally look at his girlfriend.

"Psychology." He half yawns, and she nods, as she plays with the little square ring on her finger, he chuckles softly, as he pulls her closer by her surprisingly tense shoulders.

"What's up, Mal?" He asks, as she leans against him, not looking up into his eyes, as she continues to play with the ring, he notices her heart beat picks up slightly, as if she's scared or embarrassed.

"Stiles, what do you like about me?" She suddenly asks, looking up at him with her big brown eyes that he's grown to love, as he smiles at her gently, smoothing back a little hair, although his mouth is slightly open at the boldness of her question.

"Well, I like a lot of things, actually, I _adore_ a lot of things." He says, putting a heavy emphasis on adore, and she smiles softly up at him, her cheeks are slightly reddened, and he guesses from the discomfort she is feeling.

He smiles back, pulling her closer to his chest, as he takes the small ring out of her hand, putting it on the wooden table next to her, he needed to hold her hand for this. He gently intertwines their fingers, as he rubs the soft flesh of her knuckle with his rough thumb.

"I adore the way you always seem to learn from things around you, your eagerness to learn, I adore that you aren't like the other girls, and you mostly don't care what you look like, or what you wear, I adore when you give me that doe eyed facial expression, but could actually kick my ass, I adore it when you climb into my window and wake me up at 3 am, because you had a nightmare, I really adore that I can be your comfort. He pauses and watches her face, her cheeks are tomato red, as she softly bites her lip, listening to him intently.

"I like that you always worry about me, even when other won't, I like that you became like a home to me, and that we are always open and honest with each other. I like how you don't keep secrets with me, I like how you trail mud in her house, and then tell me a wild story about being a coyote, and how you survived, I like when you kick ass in video games, and when you try to cook and you almost end up burning the kitchen down." He chuckles when she swats him on the shoulder playfully, as he gently runs his thin fingers through her soft hair, she doesn't protest, as she leans more against him, their one hand is still intertwined on her lap.

"I like that you are tough, and that you survived and accomplished so much on short notice that you've been human, I like your awkward moments, when you don't know what to say, so you decide to try to hide but I always find you, I like when we sleep together and I'm always the little spoon, all the pillow talk we had, you know? most times I don't even talk to Scott because he can't relate, but you, Oh, I could talk to you for ages and you can relate. I like that we found each other in our darkest nights, and came out stronger, together. We do make a really good team." He pauses when she nods, but her eyes don't meet his, and he continues on.

"I like that we always make time for each other, even when we're busy, I like that you're always the first person to help me with something, whether it's fixing Roscoe, which I know is a real pain, or something easy like fixing the stove because it's burned through it's last fuse." He says, and watches her giggle, her eyes are glossing over he notices, as he pulls her back against his chest, as he rubs her knuckles.

"I like how smart you are, and how quick you think on your feet, and how you always come up with a solution, even if it's the worst situation, ever. I like your caring heart, and how you remember little details about me, because no one else ever has, I like how you protect me, and always wants what's best for me. But, most importantly, Malia." He whispers softly, as he tilts her chin up, and a few tears fall out of the corner of his eye, and it makes his heart hurt.

"I don't like you, I love you." He whispers, as he connects their lips for a soft kiss, she kisses his back, her hands slowly running through his hair, as she pulls him closer.

After a few minutes he pulls back.

"I didn't know that I would fall in love with you, and I'm glad I did, you showed me things, that I wouldn't imagine were possible, and now I have a family again, a home." She whispers softly, as tears fall down her flushed cheeks.

"You'll always have a home, here." He promises, as he brushes away a few tears from her eyes, she smiles softly, as she slowly embraces him, he hugs her back, closing his eyes.

"And, I love you too." Malia whispers against his neck, and he feels his heart flutter in his chest, he doesn't know how long he waited for someone to say those words to him, but he's glad it's her, his soulmate.


End file.
